Help:Pop Pixie Wikia Rules
Welcome to , where everything is magic! Even the Elves can't use their magic to shut this site down! Before you can edit, please read the rules first. It'll help you stay away from troubles. If you need help, or you have a suggestion, please contact our admins. Our active administrators are Rose and Brittney. Spellings In this wiki, you must use an English grammar but we allow users to use their language on a person who also lives in your country. You must have a good English grammar. But if you can't seem to understand a few words, we understand that situation. Capitalization Not all of the words are needed to be capitalized unless they are a beginning of a sentence or a part of a proper noun. All words that are capitalized are unacceptable. For example as "Amore, PopPixie Of Feelings". Bias Bias is an inclination of temperaments or outlook to present or hold a partial perspective at the expense of (possibly equally valid) alternatives in reference to objects, people, or groups. Anything biased generally is one-sided and therefore lacks a neutral point of view. Bias can come in many forms and is often considered to be synonymous with prejudice or bigotry. Bad: Amore is calm and a very sweet person. Chatta is nice but is super annoying. Good: Amore is calm and a sweet person. Chatta is nice but can be annoying. Contractions A contraction is a shortened version of a spoken or written word. For example, "cannot" is shortened to "can't", "has not" is shortened to "hasn't", "I am" is shortened to "I'm". Irregular forms: "ain't", "don't", "won't", "shan't". "n't" can only be attached to an auxiliary verb which is itself not contracted. An apostrophe indicating possesion, example as "Amore's Love" or "the Elves' powers" are not contractions and is therefore not a subject to this rule. There are many more contractions and you can review them here. Titles Some characters in the series has a title and it should not be included in the article name. For example as "Princess Stella"; her page is to be simply titled as "Stella". Infoboxes Pixies'/Elves'/Gnomes' Infoboxes The Pixies'/Elves'/Gnomes' infobox pictures should at least be 300px or 250px and it should be captured from the official Pop Pixie website. The other Pixies, Elves, Gnomes, has their own infoboxes but the same things needed in their infoboxes. Pixies The infobox should also include the following information. If one or more of these are unknown, please leave it blank. *'Title:' The pixie's title i.e. Amore, PopPixie of Feelings. *'Voiced by:' Specify the character's voice actor. *'Associations:' To whom the character is associated to. *'Magical Abilities:' Specify the character's powers. *'First Appearance:' When the character was seen or heard. *'Phobia:' Of what the character is afraid of. *'Talent:' Specify what the character's talent is i.e. Making love potions *'Relationships:' Specify the character's parents and other notable relationships. Elves *'Voiced by:' Specify the character's voice actor. *'Associations:' To whom the character is associated to. *'Magical Abilities:' Specify the character's powers. *'First Appearance:' When the character was seen or heard. *'Phobia:' Of what the character is afraid of. *'Talent:' Specify what the character's talent is i.e. Making love potions *'Relationships:' Specify the character's parents and other notable relationships. Gnomes Coming Soon... Sections needed in a page Pixies/Elves/Gnomes The pixies, elves, and gnomes and other magical creatures' articles should have the following sections. *'Personality' - What kind the person's personality is. *'Appearance' - How the character looks like. **'Outfit' - Specify how the character looks like in her outfit. For example as a civilian form. **'Form' - How the character looks like in the form.' *'Magical Abilities''' - The character's abilities. *'Trivia' - Other things about her. Similarities or meaning of the characters' name. Pictures Pictures should be captured in high-quality. We accept ".png" and ".jpg" files, but we do not accept ".gif" image files. If you are going to post a picture to an article, follow these rules: *Should be a ".png", ".PNG" and a ".jpg" file. *Should not be a ".gif" file. *Must be captured in a high-quality *Must NOT be copied from any wikis even a copy-cat wiki. Super small pictures are acceptable for user icons ONLY. Too big, too small, too dark, too bright or too wide pictures cannot be used in this site.